When things get complicated
by littlesimmer2
Summary: People are about to find out who Marley really is and they aren't happy about it. The Shadowhunters at least, they would think they can use her for their own stuff. Marley won't let that happen, because that's then she done with them all! Her father Magnus would do anything to protect his little girl and they will be sorry if something does happen to her as well as Alec.
1. The Guilty Blood

**Author's note: **Welcome to my new book called: When things get complicated. And the summary from this book.

Summary: People are about to find out who Marley really is and they aren't happy about it. The Shadowhunters at least, they would think they can use her for their own stuff. Marley won't let that happen, because that's then she done with them all! Her father Magnus would do anything to protect his little girl and they will be sorry if something does happen to her as well as Alec. They are really the only ones that are willingly to protect her! Later in it, the others will help her too, but they first reason with her. Oh, well it's a complicated stuff!

The summary is a little to long on the summary on fanfiction, so I had put it also here.

Disclaimer: I don't own the shadowhunters only my OC Marley Miller.

My OC Marley's her face claim is Brooke Williams.

Well, I hope you all like this book as well. : -)

* * *

A few months later, they still didn't find Jace. It had been crazy around the institute, everyone was looking for him, but had no success. Marley, Magnus, Izzy, Alec walked with Lydia to a table as Izzy asked. "Any word from the Clave?"

"Not yet, and we've been trying for the past four hours." Lydia replied to her. "Something's up."

"Mmm, the Clave being unhelpful?" Magnus mocked sarcastically. "Who's shocked? Show of hands?"

"I'm worried." Alec told them. "I can't sense Jace through our parabatai bond."

"We'll find him, Alec." Marley reassured him.

"When we arrested Hodge, he said Valentine was on a ship." Izzy informed them. "They must still be over water."

"Pull up the waterways around New York." Lydia commanded. "The ship couldn't have gone too far." Izzy opened the map around the waters. Magnus was trying to track Jace with his shirt.

"Anything?" Alec asked to him.

"Sorry." Magnus replied to him.

"There's got to be something!" Alec shouted at him.

Magnus glared at him. "I don't see him." He said to him.

"All right, listen up!" Alec spoke loud in the room. "I want 24/7 monitoring of the Hudson and East Rivers. If you see anything unusual, you come to me first."

"I've got this, Alec." Lydia told him, calmly.

"Then why haven't you found Jace yet?" Alec looked at her.

"Don't forget who you're talking to. I am still the head of this institute." Lydia told him.

"And my brother is still missing!" Alec argued with her.

"Why don't you just take a break?" Izzy suggested.

"Not now, Izzy." Alec shrugged it off.

"Isabelle's right, and it's not a request. You're dismissed." Lydia told him.

"Fine!" Alec shouted.

He was about to walk off as Marley grabbed his arm. "Hey…"

Alec pulled her arm off him as he shouted at them. "Everybody, just back off!" Then he walked away from them.

"That went well." Marley muttered sadly.

* * *

Marley went to look for Alec, after a while, she found in an open area that had a few over the city. Alec sensed her coming as he told her. "I'm sorry for how I reacted before. It's not personal."

"I get it." Marley walked towards him. "I'm a lot to get used to. I know what you're going through, Alec."

"No, I… I don't think you do. Jace is a part of me." Alec explained it to her as she looked at him. "Through a rune, we are both physically and emotionally connected. If he dies, a part of me dies, too. And I know he's out there. And he's in trouble, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Tell me what I can do." Marley spoke a little loudly.

"Help me track Jace." Alec looked hopeful. "I want to use our rune. I just need your magic for the pain."

"I can't help you with this." Marley shook her head.

"Why not?" Alec asked, disappointed.

"The last time you used a rune to track Jace, it almost killed you." Marley told him. "My dad had told me about it."

"Why can't you just do this one thing?" Alec shouted a little. "After everything I've done for you." Then he walked away from her.

"Why are you like this?" Marley whispered to herself.

* * *

Not much later, everyone was called into the ops center as Maryse spoke. "We are at war. Valentine now has the Mortal Cup, with which he is, no doubt, raising a new army, and one of our own has joined him."

"Looks like the queen's taking back her kingdom." Izzy comment.

"As a result, the Clave has declared a state of emergency at the Institute. Their first priority is to replace the current leadership, who they have deemed wholly ineffectual." Maryse told them. "It is an honor to introduce the newly appointed head of the New York Institute, Clave representative, Victor Aldertree." Then she pointed at him as then she walked down the stairs.

"Did you know about this?" Alec asked to his sister.

"No." Izzy replied to him. "But maybe this is why Dad went back to Idris."

"Maryse went behind my back." Lydia comment as she shook her head a little.

Then Victor spoke to them all. "My fellow Shadowhunters. It's an honor to be here with you all. We have to find Jace Wayland. He's a Shadowhunter, and we don't leave our people behind. The answer to his location may very well lie in this room. So, I wanna speak with everyone who went on a mission where Jace disappeared. One last thing. Effective immediately, the Institute is on lockdown. But it's only temporary. Let's turn this institute around." Then he walked away out of the room.

"Don't like him." Marley whispered.

"Wait, if we're on lockdown, who's out there looking for Jace?" Clary looked at Izzy.

"We'll think of something." Izzy replied to her. "Don't worry. Jace is tough. Valentine will never break him."

* * *

Later that day, after Victor had spoken to everyone, who was on the mission. The alarm sounded loudly.

"Who sounded the alarm?" Alec asked.

"What's going on?" Izzy also asked as they saw Jace wanted alive or dead poster. "Oh, no."

"Jace." Clary whispered as then she spoke out loud. "Aldertree said he wanted to rescue Jace."

Victor walked towards her. "Actually, Clary, I said I wanted to find him. And you gave me the clue I needed to do just that."

"What did you tell him?" Alec glared at Clary.

"Alec, it…" Clary began as she was interrupted.

"Is this everyone?" Victor told them. "Fantastic. First up, all Downworlder's are forbidden from entering the Institute without my prior approval. For those still present, good day." He walked towards Luke. "Mr. Graymark."

"I'm not leaving Jocelyn." Luke insisted. "Besides, my badge gives access to resources that you don't have. I can help you find Jace."

"That's generous of you, but I'm going to have to insist." Victor said calmly.

"Call me when you can." Luke looked at Jocelyn.

"Yeah." Jocelyn nodded as Luke walked away from her.

Then Victor looked at Simon. "You, too Simon. Simon, right?"

"It's almost dawn." Simon protested. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"Hey, you're a smart guy. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Victor said to him.

"Simon, come on." Luke called him.

"I'll be okay." Clary whispered to him as he nodded to her and went over to Luke. They walked out of the institute.

Victor clapped in his hands. "Now Let's get to it. I've reviewed your statements, along with the reports of your unsanctioned missions. And I can come to no other conclusion that Jace Wayland is a traitor to the Clave."

"Jace is not a traitor." Alec snapped.

"Point of fact." Victor looked at him. "Clary said Jace called to warn you about Valentine's trap, which got me thinking Jace had multiple chances to kill Valentine, but chose to let him leave. Now, Valentine, Jace, and the Cup are missing. Do the math."

"There is no way we're going to help you hunt Jace." Clary glared at him.

"And I'd never ask you to." Victor said to them. "You and your friends are prohibited from any further involvement for the hunt for Jace Wayland."

"What?" Izzy said shocked.

"No way." Marley shook her head.

"The rest of you, back to work." Victor told to the whole institute. "I'm lifting the lockdown on the Institute, except for Clary and Jocelyn. Given your relationship to Valentine and Jace, I want to keep a close eye on you."

"This is ridiculous!" Clary snapped.

"Clary…" Jocelyn began, but was interrupted.

"No! We cannot just sit around." Clary glared at her mother. "Okay, they're going to kill Jace. He's your son."

"I know you think you understand this world, but you don't." Jocelyn told to her daughter.

"Dismissed!" Victor spoke loudly.

"You can't do this." Alec told him.

"See, that's the thing about being the boss." Victor told him calmly. "I can and I did."

"Then revoke the dead-or-alive order." Izzy told him. "Jace is one of us."

Victor looked at her. "Challenging the authority of the head of the Institute is grounds for severe punishment, including de-runing."

* * *

After what happened in the ops center, Marley went to her room as she was making a note for Alec that she went back to her father. And that he could find her there, if he wanted to apologize. She finished her note and placed it on her table, she closed the door in her room, so no one could see what she was about to use, her magic. She opened a portal and walked right through it as she found herself by her father's home. Marley went to find her father, when she found him, he asked her. "Got kicked out of the institute?"

"No, I wanted to leave." Marley replied to her father.

"Then you should have stayed there, they could find out that you have magic." Magnus told her in a worried tone.

"No, I needed to away from there, the new head of the institute." Marley paused. "I don't like him."

"Why is that, pumpkin?" Magnus asked to her.

"Disrespecting Downworlder's." Marley replied to him. "that's why you thought I was kicked out."

"I was only kidding, pumpkin." Magnus told her with a small smile. "But…"

She interrupted him. "He told Luke and Simon to leave." She looked at him. "If he had known about me, I had to leave as well."

"But you came here anyway." Magnus stated.

"Yeah, this is my home as well, dad." Marley told him.

"I know, munchkin." Magnus looked at his daughter.

Marley went over to her father and hugged him. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, munchkin." Magnus hugged his daughter back.

* * *

Marley was training as then she heard the door form her room opening as she heard a voice behind her. "Marley. I'm not good at apologies But I'm… I'm sorry." It was Alec, so he had read her letter, that she was by her father.

"Continue." Marley told him, still training with her magic.

"I'm… Really sorry." Alec told her honestly.

"For?" Marley sighed.

"Look, can you just cut that out for a second?" Alec told her irritated, then Marley stopped, almost hitting him in the progress. "You were right. When I called off my wedding, that was for me. But this is all just It's very new."

Marley turned to look at him. "This may surprise you, but you're new for me, too."

"Look, with Jace missing, it's just like…" Alec explained it to her. "The ground has shifted, and I can't keep my balance. Just I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Marley smiled at him, before grabbing his hand. "Also… You're great at apologies."

"Thanks." Alec comment. "I've been working on it."

"Here's the thing…" Marley looked at him. "We're always going to face challenges. So, when things get crazy, don't push me away."

Not much later, Alec sat on the couch with no shirt on, ready track Jace as Magnus and Marley stood also ready for him.

"All right, Alec, ready to track your parabatai?" Magnus asked to him as he nodded to him.

He raised his hands as just then Alec sensed him suddenly. "What just happened? Did it start?" Marley asked worried.

"I don't need to. I sense him. He's on land." Alec replied to him, then he stood up and put on his shirt and went away from there.

Marley and Magnus looked at each other, then looked back at Alec, who already disappeared from there. "Okay, goodbye." Marley shouted at him, but he didn't hear it anymore, then she looked at her father. "That went well. I hope he finds him."

Magnus nodded to her. "I hope so too, munchkin."


	2. A Door Into the Dark

"You didn't tell me Portal travel was gonna make me wanna barf." Simon told Magnus as he was through a portal.

"You'll get used to it." Magnus said to him as he was busy with a potion and Marley looked at him.

"Hopefully sooner than later." Simon comment as Marley chuckled at him.

Magnus put something in the potion as then he put the other stuff on the table as then he asked Simon. "So, what's the emergency?"

"I need help tracking down your friend Camille." Simon replied to him. "You're the only one I know who knows her as well as Raphael."

"I know her better, in fact, which also means I know how stupid it is to go looking for her." Magnus explained him. "I know she could be holding a grudge about the whole blackmail…"

"Could be?" Simon interrupted him.

"Camille's absolute favorite thing is holding grudges." Magnus looked at him. "I forgot her 607th birthday, which isn't even…"

"I could forget about my 19th birthday if we don't find her." Simon told him in a little panic. "So, please, can you take a break from your day job and help a vamp out?"

"I will help you." Marley told him as he nodded to her as then he looked at Magnus.

"Lucky for you, this potion will take a few hours to stew." Magnus told to Simon. "But it'll cost you."

"Okay." Simon nodded to him as then Magnus grabbed his hair and cut it. "Hey!" He cried out.

Magnus put it in a jar as then he looked Simon. "I've been running low."

* * *

They portaled to India as then they come out of it, Simon complained. "Portaling is not my thing. Is there, like, a YouTube tutorial I can watch?"

"No." Marley replied to him.

"Practice makes perfect." Her father told him.

Then he noticed that they were in another land. "Wait, are we in India?"

"Welcome to Agra." Magnus told him as then he let them to a door and went inside of it.

"Wait, Camille lives in India?" Simon asked him as they were walking through a hallway.

"Camille lives wherever she wants." Magnus replied to him. "Homes all over the globe. She's always liked to spend the winters in Agra. She loves the smell of lotus blossoms."

"Who doesn't?" Simon shrugged.

"I don't." Marley replied to him as they walked into a room.

"I recognize that. Ming dynasty." Magnus said a little too dramatic. "Of course I recognize it. It's mine." Marley looked at her father and laughed a little at his reaction.

"Well, unless she's in that vase, she's not here." Simon told him. "So, come on. You said there are, like, 62 other rooms we have to search."

"You go on." Magnus told him. "I have a few things Camille never returned after one of our many breakups. I wanna find them."

"So you're not going to help me find her?" Simon asked.

"I Portaled you to India." Magnus replied to him as Marley looked at them. "The rest of your sire squabble is all on you. Now go. And find me when you're ready to leave. Preferably after you dealt with Camille."

"Right, because why would you need a powerful warlock when you've got a scrappy nerd from Brooklyn?" Simon sighed.

"What are you so afraid of?" Marley asked to him.

"Where do I start?" Simon looked at her. "Elevators. Snakes. Clowns. Raphael trying to burn my junk off…"

"You're a vampire, Simon." Magnus told him as Marley just shrugged. "You're tougher than you think. Honestly, it's time to man up."

* * *

Magnus and Marley were searching for his stuff that was left behind. Then he saw something and grabbed it, it was a necklace. "Here it is." He comment.

Marley looked at a painting as she called him. "Dad, is this you?"

Then Magnus came to her and looked at the painting as well. "Yeah." He replied to her as then he saw himself good. "Oh, why do they always seem to get my bad side?" He muttered to himself.

"Should we find Simon, dad?" Marley asked to him.

"We should, munchkin." Magnus replied to her.

Then he opened a portal to another room, where Simon was. They went through the portal as then they were by Simon in the room as he saw them. "Hey, Magnus, Marley."

Then Magnus saw a snake. "There you are. And there it is. My baby."

"Your baby?" Simon looked in shock.

"I created it for Camille ages ago." Magnus replied to him. "The best gift I ever gave."

"Great." Simon comment. "Well, then, maybe don't include me on your Christmas list."

Marley chuckled. "Okay."

"He didn't scare you, did he?" Magnus looked at Simon.

"No, of course not." Simon replied to him. "I encantoed him. No big."

* * *

Later that day, they were back at the apartment from Magnus as Simon told him. "Listen, Antiques Roadshow, you got all your stuff back, but Raphael still wants to kill me, and Camille is nowhere to be found."

"We might not have her, but at least we have this." Magnus hold up a small box.

"This?" Simon asked to him, grabbing the box. "From inside the serpent statue? This helps me how?"

"If Camille had that snake guarding it, it must be precious to her." Magnus replied to him. "Maybe you can use what's inside it to lure her back. If you can get it open."

"How?" Simon looked confused.

"I wish I knew." Magnus replied to him. "Whatever it is, it has wards keeping warlocks like me out."

"And me." Marley muttered.

"Maybe I can, uh, you know, pry it open." Simon grabbed a knife.

"No!" Magnus grabbed the knife from him as Marley looked confused. "Not with this. It's too important."

"You know what else is important?" Simon panicked a little. "The parts Raphael wants to burn off me if we don't find Camille."

"We'll figure it out, Simon." Magnus said as he put the knife away.

"We?" He asked confused.

"When I was a boy, discovering my powers, I had no one." Magnus replied, explaining. "I had to figure out the Downworld all on my own. It was awful. So I vowed to myself that if I ever found someone in a similar situation, I'd try to make sure they didn't have to go at it alone."

"So you're gonna be, like, my Downworld sponsor." Simon smiled. "Cool." Marley shook her head, smiling.

"Let's not get carried away." Magnus told him, serious.

"No." Simon comment.

"I said I'll try." Magnus looked at him. "Even though I've lived more centuries than I'd like to admit, it doesn't mean I'm patient."

"Noted." Simon nodded to him.

* * *

**Author's note: **So sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know where else she could be going or talking too, but if you have ideas, please tell me. ; -) Also I wanted tell you guys that you can vote on the poll for my story: My lovely ideas for new stories. I'm having the poll up to 30 December in this year, then I will choose which story I will write about. And it stands on my profile!

And I wanted also to say that I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year you guys. I love you readers : -)

Also favorite, follow and review, please? I really love it when you guys do that!

Until next time, bye : -)


	3. Parabatai Lost

Marley, Izzy and Magnus were in Alec's room as Alec laid on his bed, Magnus was using magic on him. Alec was mumbling. "Jace, I…"

Magnus was using his magic on him as Izzy said to him. "It's not working."

"I'm sorry, Isabelle." Magnus said to her as he tried to use his magic again. "Parabatai bonds are like a tether that binds two souls. Jace and Alec share emotions, instincts, strength. It's an angelic bond. My magic can only do so much."

"It's that I can't help you just yet, my magic isn't strong enough." Marley looked at her father, who nodded to her, looking sadly.

"So Jace is like this, too?" Izzy asked, concerned.

Magnus stopped using magic as he looked at Izzy. "Not necessarily. It appears that when Alec called out to him, part of his soul never returned. Now he's stuck, lost somewhere between himself and his parabatai." Then he used his magic again, on Alec.

"But if Jace brought back that missing piece of his soul…" Izzy realized.

"We may very well have the cure." Magnus nodded to her. "Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly."

"Stay with Alec. I'll go find Jace." Izzy told them as then she stood up and leaves the room.

* * *

Marley sat next to Alec, who was still unconscious on bed, Magnus sat on the chair as then there was a knock on the door, calling. "Isabelle? Clary's back." It was Jocelyn as Magnus opened the door.

"Oh, great. Clary's safe. We can all go home now." Magnus is about to close the door as he was held back by Jocelyn.

"Whoa. Wait, Magnus." Jocelyn glanced at Alec and Marley. "How's Alec? Is he gonna be okay?"

Magnus glared at her. "Do you remember the first thing I said to you when you brought a frightened six-year-old girl to my door?"

"You didn't wanna get involved in Shadowhunter business." Jocelyn replied immediately.

"And I should've stuck to my guns." Magnus looked at her. "But no, I let you convince me. How many years of memory wipes was it?"

"Twelve." Jocelyn replied. "Look, I owe you. Let me help with Alec."

"I think you've done enough." He said sternly.

"I was only trying to find…" She was interrupted by Magnus.

"You were only trying to do what you always do." Magnus told to her. "Manipulate people into helping fix problems that you created. And now Alec is paying the price for it."

"That's not true." Jocelyn denied.

"Then prove me wrong." Magnus told her as then he walked away from her and closed the door with a snap of his magic.

* * *

Clary and Izzy were walking in the hallways as Clary told to her. "We need to find something of Jace's."

"Don't bother." Izzy told her. "Aldertree already has people tracking him 24/7. Jace must be using a rune to block it, otherwise somebody would've found him by now." Then they arrived by Alec's room as Izzy opened it. Magnus was sitting by his side, grinding an herb, Marley sat still on the bed, staring at her boyfriend.

Clary looked in the room. "Has Magnus and Marley been in there with Alec the whole time?"

"Magnus's the only reason Alec still has a chance." Izzy replied to her. "But his magic can't last forever. Sooner or later, he's gonna burn out and Marley isn't strong enough to help him."

Just then Izzy's phone started ringing as then she took it and said. "Hello?"

"Izzy, it's me." Jace said on the phone.

"Jace. Are you okay?" Izzy asked concerned.

"I'm a little soggy, but I'll live." Jace replied to her. "Look, is Clary…"

"She's here. She's safe." Izzy told him as then she gave the phone to Clary.

Clary grabbed it. "Jace, it's me." She told him. "We need to get you to Alec."

"What do you mean? Why?" Jace asked over the phone, concerned.

"He tried tracking you with his parabatai rune, but now, it's like he's stuck in some kind of nightmare and can't wake up." Clary replied to him. "He was looking for you, so you're the only one who can help him."

"Okay. I'll get there." Jace told her.

"But you can't." Clary frowned. "The Clave still wants you dead."

"Yeah, well, who doesn't?" Jace joked a little. "They can get in line."

Then Izzy gestured for the phone as Clary give it to her. "Meet us at Magnus'." Izzy told him. "We'll figure out how to get Alec there."

"Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can." Jace told her as then he hang up the phone.

* * *

Magnus and Marley were gathering the potions as Izzy sits on the bed, but helping them. Alec was still delirious. "Best team. Best team." He muttered.

Marley rushed to his side. "It's okay, Alec. You hear me?" She told him. "We're gonna get you out of here and bring you back."

Just then Aldertree strode into the room and looked ready to argue. "You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris?"

Izzy, Marley and Magnus stood up as Izzy replied to him. "My parents put in the request."

"Alec isn't leaving this institute." Aldertree argued. "I'm sure the warlock friend can figure something out. Here."

"This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss." Magnus argued back. "Runic power is deep. It requires magic that can't be accessed in the walls of this institute."

"I don't know what you're up to, and, ultimately, I don't care." Aldertree looked at Izzy. "But as far as I'm concerned, your brother is too weak to be Portaled."

"You're just using Alec as bait to arrest Jace." Izzy told him.

"That's just cruel." Marley muttered, then she spoke out loud, looking at Aldertree. "You can't do that."

"No, I'm working to capture the fugitive who put Alec in this position. I've allowed this warlock into the Institute for the sole purpose of treating your brother." Aldertree told to the girls as then he looked at Magnus. "Although, you don't seem to be doing too good a job of it. I'm placing Raj by the door. Do not try this again." Then he gives a nod to Raj and walked out.

Raj looked at Izzy and Marley. "I'm just under orders."

"Shut up, Raj." The girls told him on the same time as Magnus sat down by the bed again and used his magic.

* * *

Not much later, Izzy was out of the room as Marley sat on a chair as Magnus was still using his magic on Alec. Raj stood by the door.

"No. It's too late. I…" Alec muttered.

Marley stood up and went to Alec as she asked. "Alec?"

Then Alec doesn't respond. Frustrated, Magnus blasted a cup with magic and it is thrown on the ground as Raj walked towards them. "You know you're gonna have to clean that up? I feel you, man, but I have direct orders. If you can't help him, then you need to go."

"My magic is the only thing keeping Alec from completely slipping away." Magnus pointed at Alec. "I won't leave."

"I know you're old, but I didn't realize you were hard of hearing." Raj told him. "He's clearly not waking up any time soon, so you can leave now, or I can remove you myself…" Raj came closer. Magnus used his magic to lift Raj up from the floor and choke him as Marley ready wanted help him, but that would mean that she was being discovered that she is rare-half Shadowhunter warlock and she didn't want that.

"I'm sorry. I don't like being rushed." Magnus told him as then he throws Raj against the wall with his magic, breaking a painting.

Then Izzy hears the noise and came in. "Magnus, stop." She told him. "We need to get Alec out of here, but this isn't helping."

Then, they heard the plan, what Izzy had planning to get Alec out of the institute.

* * *

Magnus had portaled Alec to his apartment as Izzy and Marley put Raj on the bed and glamour him to be Alec. Then Aldertree opened the room door and walked inside as he asked to them. "Still no improvement?"

"No." Marley snarled at him.

Izzy looked up at him, angry. "Happy now?"

Aldertree shook his head. "Not at all. Alec's one of our best. It'd be a shame to lose him."

Izzy and Marley stood up as Izzy told him, determined. "We're not gonna lose him."

"Indeed." Marley agreed with Izzy.

"So confident. Almost too confident." Aldertree told them as then he Izzy and Marley as then he used his stele on Alec. The glamour goes down to reveal an unconscious Raj. "Well, that's unfortunate."

"When are you gonna realize that Jace is on our side?" Izzy asked to him.

"Our side doesn't murder werewolves." Aldertree countered as Izzy and Marley looked surprised. "Oh. So he didn't mention that little transgression."

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Marley told him.

"Not according to Lucian Graymark's pack." Aldertree told them. "I was hoping to protect Jace by bringing him here, but clearly you've made other plans. So now it looks like the pack will get their pound of flesh after all." Then he was about to walk out as Izzy stopped him.

"How far is Luke's pack from closing in on Jace?" She asked to him.

Aldertree chuckled a little. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because we know where Jace is." Izzy basically pointed at herself and Marley. "He's at Magnus' loft in Brooklyn."

"Well, then the wolves are close." Aldertree told them. "Getting to him before they do could prove difficult."

"Not if you give us access to a Portal." Izzy told him.

then Marley added. "We'll save Jace and We'll save Alec."

"All right." Aldertree told them. "But afterwards, you two turn Jace over to me. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

Izzy and Marley walked through the hallway to the weapons as Izzy was on the phone with Clary. "Clary, Luke's pack wants Jace dead. They think he killed one of their own."

"Wait, what?" Clary said over the phone. "No, no, no. They have it all wrong. Valentine killed her."

"Well, nobody told them that." Izzy explained it to her. "They're closing in on him, so I had to make a deal with Aldertree. He has a warlock creating a Portal now, but even then, I don't know if I can get to Jace before the pack does."

"Maybe I can." Clary suggested.

* * *

Not much later, Marley and Izzy went through the portal. Then they were standing outside with all the others. Just before the wolf could attack, he was hit and being choked by Izzy's whip. "Stay. Good doggy. By the order of the Clave, Jace Wayland is coming with us!"

"Maia!" Luke looked at Maia as His eyes were glowing green. "I said stand down." Maia did what said he as the other werewolves, bowed down.

"Thanks, Izzy. I owe you one." Jace looked at Izzy.

"Don't thank me yet." Izzy told him.

* * *

In the apartment, Izzy and Marley were sitting by Alec's side as Magnus stood by them. Clary stood by the door.

"He can't last much longer." Magnus told them.

Just then, Jace showed up. "Alec."

Then Magnus gave to Jace the stone that was used to find him, he grabbed it and went over to Alec. He crouched down and grabbed with the stone the from Alec and spoke. "Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee."

Then Alec makes a sudden move as the stone falls from their hands as Izzy looked at Magnus. "What's happening?"

"He's slipping." Magnus replied to her.

"No…" Clary whispered.

"Hold on, please." Marley whispered as well.

Jace continued to speak. "Thy people will be my people, thy God will be my God. When thou diest, I will die. And there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me." Alec breathes out one last time and was gone as Jace embraces him as Clary, Marley, Izzy and Magnus cry. Then Jace cried as well as he said. "And more also… if aught but death part thee and me. Please don't leave me, Alec."

"If aught but death part thee and me." Alec said weakly.

Everyone is shocked but happy that Alec is alive as Jace and Alec look at each other. Then hey hug as then suddenly, Aldertree and his people strode in. "Jace Wayland! You are hereby sentenced to the City of Bones to await trial for the charge of high treason and aiding Valentine in a war against the Clave."

The guards grabbed Jace as Alec asked. "Wait, what… What the hell is going on?"

"It's all right, Alec." Jace replied to him. "All that matters is you're back." Then the guards took Jace away from them as the others could only look.

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and favorite, follow and review, please? I really love it when you guys do that!

Until next time, bye : -)


	4. Day of Wrath

Alec, Marley and Magnus walked through the center as Alec asked to Magnus. "How'd it go with Aldertree?"

"Well, the man didn't disappoint." Magnus replied to him. "In his own charming, inimitable way, he informed me that I will indeed be punished, but the form of punishment is yet to be decided." Then they stopped walking.

"All for trying to save my life." He told to Magnus as then he looked at Marley. "Jace may have been the one who pulled me out, but I did feel you there. And it did make a difference. So… thank you."

"Thank you for not dying on me." Marley comment as she smiled at him.

"How is Jace?" Magnus asked to him.

"He won't be gone long." Alec replied to him. "Once his hand touches the Soul-Sword, the truth will come out, and prove that he's never been on Valentine's side."

Marley nodded to him. "Okay." She comment.

"Look, um, I know that with everything that's been going on, I…" Alec looked at Marley. "We haven't had a chance to…"

"Go on that first date we never had?" Marley finished.

"Right, yes." Alec told her awkwardly.

"I know a place in SoHo that has the best lamb kebab this side of Marrakesh." Magnus suggested to them. "Or I can Portal you two to Marrakesh."

They both liked the idea as Marley looked at Alec. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Alec smiled at her.

"Hey, Alec, Marley." Raj called to them as they turned to look at him. "Demon briefing in the ops center. All hands on deck."

Marley sighed. "And when I wanted to go on a date rally bad, a demon comes and ruins the mood."

Magnus laughed his daughter as then he called to Raj. "My dear Raj, you look well." Then Raj glared at him as then he walked away from them.

"Rain check?" Marley sighed.

"Yes, yeah. Is that okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, we need to go to the briefing." Marley sighed sadly.

"You go battle your demons." Magnus told them as then they walked away, not hearing him saying. "I'll go battle mine."

* * *

Izzy, Alec and Marley rushed over to Clary and her mother as Izzy told to her. "Demon attack downtown. One mundane dead."

"And we don't have Jace, so, you're with us." Alec added.

"Wait. You want me on your team?" Clary asked surprised.

"Yeah." Marley nodded to her.

"It's not my first choice, but we're a man down, and everyone else is on patrol." Alec replied to Clary as Marley elbowed him. "Gear up." Then they walked away from them.

* * *

Later, they all had geared up and went on the streets as they saw the body and glamour the whole area around them. Luke had talked to the police and succeeded to get them away from there. Then he approaches the crime scene as then he walked through the glamour and he saw Izzy sitting next to the body as Marley stood next to her. "Well, this is one nasty demon. Punched the hole right through his chest." Izzy told to Luke.

"With that kind of strength, I doubt it's done yet." Luke comment.

Just then Alec came to them. "Nothing in the immediate area."

"We're taking the body back to the Institute." Izzy told to Luke as he nodded to her. "I'll run some tests to see what kind of demon we're dealing with."

"Clary, Marley and I will widen the perimeter." Alec told them as then he grabbed Marley's hand as he called to Clary. "Hey, Fray! We got a demon to hunt. Come on."

Then Clary rushed to Alec and Marley as then they're going around the area. "Most important thing: don't slow us down. You slow us down, you get us all killed." Alec told to Clary.

"Sounds reasonable." Clary comment.

Just then Alec stopped for a second to draw a rune on Clary's hand as Marley activated her rune. "What's this for?" Clary asked them.

"Let's you see the demon's heat signature." Alec replied to her.

"Whoa." Clary exclaimed as she looked around her.

"First time can be sensory overload." Marley comment.

"The trick is to focus." Alec added. "Try to filter out everything unimportant, hone in on the heat signature."

"Yeah, I'm honing. I'm just not seeing anything." Clary comment, still looking around her.

"Patience." Alec told her.

"Easy for you to say." Clary comment and then they continue to walk. "For someone who hasn't been training her whole life, this stuff is impossible."

"I know what you mean." Marley sighed.

"Impossible just means try again." Alec comment. "Not that you have to worry about all that. You'll be out of the field soon enough." Then Clary glanced at Alec. "You're going to Idris."

"Wow, news travels fast." Clary sighed. "But I haven't decided yet, so don't get too excited about throwing me a going away party."

"Honestly, I think you'll like Idris. It's amazing." Alec told her, honestly.

"Yeah?" Clary comment. "I bet that it'd be pretty amazing to get me out of your hair, huh?"

"I didn't say that. You did." Alec told her as Marley laughed at them.

* * *

They were still walking as then Clary saw something with the heat signature. "Alec… Marley…" clary called them.

Then they see the demon's heat signature as there was blood on the ground. Clary, Marley and Alec take out their blades as they walked closer to the dumpster. Behind a dumpster, they find a girl that was shaking. "What happened? Who are you?" The girl looked at them.

"It's okay. We're here to help." Marley replied to the girl.

"It's a classic possession hangover." Alec comment. "Once the demon leaves the body, they have no memory of what they did."

Just then the girl looked at the blood on her hands. "Is this blood?"

"Just try to keep calm." Alec looked at her.

"Hey, don't look at your hand, okay? Just look at me." Clary crouched down next to the girl.

"I don't understand." The girl looked at her. "What's going on?"

"I know nothing makes sense right now." Clary replied to her. "But I'm going to help you. I promise. Okay?"

* * *

Later, in the institute, the alarm went off as they run into the training room, when they found someone dead. "Oh, my God, Welkie!" Clary exclaimed.

Another guy was sitting against the wall, shocked. "What happened?"

Clary looked at Alec. "Classic possession hangover."

Lydia walked to them. "Hole punched right through his chest."

"Just like our mundane in the morgue." Izzy comment.

Alec crouched down by the victim. "The demon's in the Institute."

"That's not good." Marley muttered.

Then they walked to the center of the institute as Lydia told them all. "Activate emergency surveillance. Victor's unreachable. I've ordered the Institute be put on quarantine until we kill this thing." Then they all get their gear and their weapons.

"But I don't get it." Clary asked confused. "How did the demon get past the wards?"

"Same way it got in without setting off this." Izzy holds her necklace. "It must have some advanced cloaking ability. It hid in that dead body and let us do the rest."

"I didn't know demons could do that." Clary comment confused.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Marley comment.

"Until now, they couldn't. This new form of possession, cloaking ability, targeting the Institute, it's…" Alec was interrupted by Clary as Lydia walked to a table.

"Valentine." She told them as she walked to the table as well. "His experiments. My mom told me how he was determined to create a super-being that could defeat the Clave. It's what he tried to do with Jace."

"Both victims had damage to the prefrontal cortex." Izzy stood by the table as well. "The demon must be feeding on negative emotions. Anger, hate, rage. Causing the host to violently act on those urges."

"So we continue to scan for venom and heat signatures." Alec told them. "Try and narrow down the host before it strikes again."

Then Lydia pulled up a hologram of the Institute, by the table. "Alec, you check the living quarters." She told him as then she pointed at Izzy, Marley and Clary. "You two take the utility tunnels."

Raj looked at Lydia. "I'll stay with you."

"Day just keeps getting better." Lydia muttered bitterly.

* * *

A liquid dropped from a grate above Clary, Marley and Izzy. "Demon ichor." Marley comment.

"It must've come through here after the kill upstairs." Izzy said to them as then she looked at Clary. "So Idris, huh?" Then they began to walk. "I thought you were a New York City girl, tried-and-true."

"Wow, does the Institute have, like, a Twitter feed?" Clary asked to her.

"You live in this place long enough, you know everything." Izzy replied to her.

"Actually, I'm still trying to figure it all out." Clary glanced at them as then were by intersection in the tunnels. "Is there a rune for letting you be in two places at once?"

"No." Marley replied to her.

"I wish." Izzy replied to her as they went to right tunnel.

"My mom really wants me to go with her." Clary told them, unsure. "And we went through so much to get her back, but I just… I don't know."

"At least you have a mom who wants to be with you." Izzy comment. "Who thinks you're smart and wonderful…"

"Or a mother who wants to murder you if you have contact with your father." Marley comment a little angry, not angry with her friends, with her mother, who was crazy.

"Yeah, who erased my memories and lied to me about having a brother." Clary told them, looking at the walls.

"I'm not saying she hasn't done some pretty screwed up things." Izzy told her as then they all stopped by a door. "But all moms do. So maybe you should be glad you have one who wants to try and make things right."

"Not my mother, she's just crazy." Marley told them as they nodded to her.

"Wait. You think I should go?" Clary looked shocked at Izzy and Marley.

"Yeah, if you want to." Marley told her. "It's your mother, it's your choice."

"Of course not." Izzy smiled at her. "No one in Idris is gonna teach you how to fight in five-inch heels." Then she pushed the door open as she said. "Come on. We've got a demon to hunt."

* * *

Marley walked to Clary and Alec as they were watching video tapes of the bedroom possessed Alec murdered Jocelyn in. "Oh, my God. Clary, I…" Alec looked at her as then she holds up her hand like 'stop talking'.

"I have a demon to kill." She told him as then she walked away from there.

Then Marley walked towards Alec, who wanted to follow Clary. Then she stopped him and asked. "What happened?"

"I killed Clary's mother." Alec replied guilty.

"How did that happen?" Marley asked confused, she knew he wouldn't Clary's mother.

"I was possessed by the demon that is here." Alec looked ashamed.

"That's awful, Alec." Marley went to the hug him.

Alec rejected her as he told her. "We need to help Clary find that demon."

Marley sighed sadly. "Yeah."

Then they walked out of the center of the institute as they went to find Clary.

* * *

Alec, Marley and Clary go to the training room to get weapons as Alec tried to convince Clary. "Please, let me do this. You don't have to put yourself in danger. Not now." Then Izzy approached them. "Izzy, we need your help! Jocelyn's…"

Izzy in demonic voice said to him. "Dead because of you." Then she charged for Alec, but he dodged her.

"It's inside her." Clary exclaimed.

"Yeah, we that." Marley comment sarcastically.

"It's still Izzy. Be careful where you aim." Alec said to them as then he got his bow ready as Izzy charges for Clary and throws her on the ground. Then she went for Marley and throws her away as well. then she slammed the bow out of Alec hands and he grabbed her. "Izzy, please stop! Izzy!"

Then Izzy pulls herself loose and throws Alec on the ground. She kneels over him. "Always the favorite child. I'm done living in your shadow."

"Izzy, if you're in there, please listen to me." Alec begged her.

"Nice try." Izzy smiled as then she got ready to pull his heart out as then Clary jumped and pierced Izzy's shoulder with a dagger. When she pulls the dagger out, the demon leaves Izzy's body as Izzy falls to the ground. The demon appears in front of Clary in the form of smoke as Marley went over to them holding the demon in place with her magic, she hoped nobody else saw what she just did.

"Go back to Hell where you belong." Clary pulled out a dagger and kills the demon. Then they went over to Izzy. "Izzy… Izzy, are you all right?" They all crouched down by Izzy.

"Please be alright, Izzy." Marley muttered.

"Izzy! Izzy, please. Please be okay, Izzy." Alec begged to his sister.

Izzy gasped as she looked at her bother. "What happened?" Izzy sat up and Alec holds her as Marley still sat by them. Then Clary stands up, she and Alec make eye contact. Alec goes over Izzy's iratze with his stele. Just then, Aldertree and Jace walk into the training room as Clary sat down as Simon came into the room as well and rushed towards her.

"Hey." He told her as then he saw how shocked she was and crouched down hugged Clary. then Aldertree walked out as Jace goes to Alec, Marley and Izzy. They help Izzy up as she falls back down as then Alec lifted her up and carried her out of the room, followed by Marley as then Jace glanced over to Simon and Clary, before he also followed them out of the room.

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and favorite, follow and review, pretty please? Mean reviews will be deleted! I only want advice reviews, so I can use them to improve myself.

Until next time, bye.


	5. Dust and Shadows

The morning after what happened to Jocelyn and the demon, Jocelyn is dead as well as the demon. Marley awaited a surprise, she didn't even want it. She walked down the hallway to the center of the institute as she saw an unfamiliar woman standing there with Aldertree. When she arrived by them, Aldertree saw her and told her. "Hey Marley, I want you to meet Alicia Ravenscar. She is new in the institute."

Marley eyes went wide as then she quickly recovered. "Uh.. Okay." Then she looked at her own mother that had abandoned her. "Hello, I'm Marley." She kept herself cool, hopefully she shows that on her face too. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Alicia told her, smiling.

Aldertree looked at them as then he said. "I hope you can let her see the institute, because I need to get back to the others." He looked at Marley.

Marley sighed, not wanting be with her mother, but couldn't really say no. "Alright."

"Thanks." Aldertree had a small smile as then he walked away from Marley and Alicia.

Then Marley turned to look at her mother as then she opened her mouth, but her mother was for her. "I know that you are my daughter and I know that you know your father."

Marley looked surprised her. "Of course you know, your my mother and that you threatened my father."

"Yes, that's right." Alicia nodded to her.

"Why?" She asked to her mother.

"Why what?" Alicia looked at her.

"You know damn well what." She replied angry. "Why give me up? And why threatened my father?"

"You are a freak and why I threatened Magnus, is my business not yours." Alicia told her sternly.

"You can get to know the institute by yourself." Marley snarled as then she walked away from her mother.

* * *

Not much later, Marley saw Izzy standing close by her room, she walked quickly towards her. "Izzy."

She turned around to look at her. "Marley, what wrong?" She saw the look on her face.

"My mother is here." Marley replied to her.

"Your adopted mother is dead." She said confused.

Marley gave her a look. "My birth mother, Alicia Ravenscar."

"Oh…" Izzy looked at her. "So, she's here?"

"Yeah." Marley nodded to her.

"But how can she be here, I mean last what you told me your mother didn't want this." Izzy gestured at the runes on her arms.

"Yeah." She nodded to her. "I know, but I don't know why she's here."

"Somethings going on." Izzy told her.

"Yeah, I think so too." Marley agreed.

* * *

Aldertree was speaking to all the Shadowhunters. "During the attack on the City of Bones, Jace Wayland fought bravely, and thus the Clave, in their wisdom, has exonerated him from all crimes. And the chief physician in Idris reports that Lydia Branwell's condition continues to improve."

"Out of the infirmary in record time. Looking good." Jace comment to Izzy as Marley stood next to her.

"I always look good." Izzy replied as then she looked at them. "Why isn't Alec here?"

Marley sighed. "He needs some space."

"We face a new threat." Aldertree continued to speak. "Valentine has the Mortal Cup and now possesses the Soul-Sword, two of the three Mortal Instruments. Our mission now is to find out what he plans to do with them, and when."

"I really hate that man." Marley muttered to herself, she was glad that she didn't see her mother there also. At least not right away, but she knew that she was there and ready to tell her secret to Aldertree.

Then Izzy asked to Jace. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Jace replied to her as he looked around him, people looking at him in disgust. "But apparently no one else is, judging by the way they're all looking at me."

"Jace, I'm sorry for letting them take you to the City of Bones. I thought…" She was interrupted by Jace.

"It's all good, Izzy." He told her in understanding. "You saved Alec's life… and mine. I would've done the same thing."

"Tomorrow night's rite of passage will bring the total number of dead to 26 fallen Silent Brothers and three Shadowhunters." Aldertree looked at the Shadowhunters. "Take this time to grieve and plan for what lies ahead. Your orders will follow." Then he dismissed them all.

Everyone spreads out and went away as Izzy groans and grabs her shoulder. Jace noticed it as he asked to her. "Your shoulder still hurts, huh?"

"A little stiff. Uh, don't worry about me. Keep an eye on Clary." Izzy replied to him as then she walked away from him. Then he walked away from there as well as Marley sighed, not wanting to see her mother and went away as well.

* * *

Marley went away from the institute and went over to her father's home. When she arrived there, she saw him standing there with a drink in his hand. "Dad." She walked to him.

Magnus turned to look at her and saw her distrust face. "What's wrong, munchkin?"

"My mother is in the institute, you know Alicia." Marley replied to him.

"Ah, she has runes after al." Magnus comment.

"Yeah, but when you met she didn't, right?" Marley asked to her father.

"Nope." Magnus popped with the p. "She didn't."

Marley started to pace. "Why did she come know? With Valentine rising?"

"I was once keen with your mother, but now, I don't know, munchkin." Magnus told her.

"That's not really reassuring, dad." Marley stopped with pacing and faced her father.

"I know." Magnus walked towards his daughter and hugged her. "But everything will be alright in the end."

"When?!" She muttered in her father's embrace.

* * *

Marley noticed Alec sitting outside on the balcony as then she walked towards him, her father was still inside, letting them have a moment. "You okay?" She asked to him.

"I can't be in that Institute." He replied to her.

"Oh, Alec…" Marley began to say as then she was interrupted.

"I heard that Magnus turned in Camille." Alec asked to her. "How'd that go?"

"Honestly?" Marley replied to him. "I think it was awful. They had a lot of history, I'm sorry if that's weird to say."

"It's not weird." Alec told her. "You say what you think." Then he looked at his hands, a bit in pain.

Marley noticed it as she gestured at his hands. "Too busy to use the healing rune?"

"I'm fine." He sighed at her.

"No, you're not." Marley looked at him. "You're hurting. Badly. You hope the pain here will overpower the pain there." Magnus pointed to his heart. "I wish it were that simple."

"I let a demon in, Marley." Alec nearly snapped at her.

Marley looked sternly at him. "That wasn't your fault."

"I don't know what to say to Clary. I can't face her." Alec sighed.

"But you will." Marley reassured him. "Because that's what you do, Alec. It may take you a minute, but I've seen it up close. I went to your wedding. You'll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right."

* * *

The next day, Marley had a call from Izzy that they needed to her help to find Clary and Alec. She immediately agreed to help. They walked up to Iris house, iris a warlock that Clary searched for and wanted her mother back, but something goes wrong and they went to find her.

"You take upstairs." Jace told the girls. "I'll take the lower levels."

"On it." Izzy comment as Marley nodded to him. Then they went to them as then they found Alec on the ground, Iris with a little girl. "Playtime's over." Izzy cracked her whip. Iris throws Izzy down the stairs with her magic as then Marley used her magic on Iris, putting her to the ground, she had her cat eyes, glowing bright yellow/orange. Then Izzy came to her telling her. "Marley, calm down, it's okay now."

Marley looked at Izzy, still with cat eyes. She nodded to her. "Alright." Moments later, her eyes went back to normal.

Iris stood up, completely in shock. She looked at Marley. "You are what I'm trying to make, how can you be here?"

"I'm a miracle, bitch." Marley snarled at her.

She overcame her shock as then she picked the girl up. Izzy snarled at her. "Put the girl down."

"Her name's Madzie, and she's better off with me than left to fend for herself in this cruel world." Iris told her sternly as then she opened a portal. "You can save the redhead, but she still owes me the favor." Iris goes through the Portal with Madzie and leaves Izzy and Marley behind.

"Izzy, Marley." Alec groaned weakly.

Then they hurried over towards him, they crouched down as Izzy asked to him. "Alec. You okay?"

"We have to find Clary." Alec replied to her, then they helped him up.

"But are you okay?" Marley asked to him, worried.

Alec nodded to her. "Yeah, I am."

Then they went to find Clary and Jace. They went downstairs, until to the basement. They saw a door and hurried inside to it, to see Clary with Jace, but the demon was dead. "There you are." Alec comment.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked to her.

"Yeah. I'm, I'm fine." Clary replied to her.

* * *

A priest puts rose petals on each of the dead. Everyone is dressed in white, ready to say goodbye. then Alec and Jace walk in.

"You all right?" Jace asked to Alec.

Alec nodded as they find their place. Alec stood next to Marley, Jace stood next to Alec as then Aldertree walked up to Izzy. "Isabelle, you're looking well. Shoulder's healing nicely?"

"Yes. Thank you." Izzy nodded to him. "I don't see Simon or Luke. Clary asked if they…"

He interrupted her. "The Clave has enforced the order." Then Izzy nodded to him, saying no more as then he walked further.

Then Alec looked at Marley. "Are you alright? Seeing this is hard for you as well."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Marley nodded to him.

Then Clary comes in as Jace approaches her. "I can't do this, Jace."

"Yes, you can. Just don't let go of me." Jace told her as then they hold hands, walking forward.

Aldertree looked at the crowd. "Those remaining will take their place with the fallen." Clary and Jace stand next to Jocelyn's body. "Those remaining will say the names of the fallen."

"Brother Micah." Enoch spoke.

"Pulvis et umbra sumus." The crowd said.

"Brother Jeremiah." Isaac told them.

"For we are dust and shadows." The crowd said again.

Then it was Clary's turn as began to say. "Jocelyn…" She started crying. "Mom…"

Jace holds Clary as he told them. "Jocelyn Fairchild."

"Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell." The crowd said.

Then Clary and Jace go back to the crowd as Aldertree and the two Silent Brothers use steles on each one of the dead and raise their hands up. Then the 'souls' of the dead leave the earth.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you liked this chapter and please favorite, follow and review! Mean reviews will be deleted! I only want advice reviews, so I can use them to improve myself.

Until next time, bye.


	6. Iron Sisters

Izzy and Marley came into the room. "Just wanted to see how Clary was doing. But if I'm interrupting something..."

Clary looked at them. "Nope."

"No." Jace said, almost on the same time as Clary.

"Not at all." Clary finished.

"Weird." Marley muttered.

* * *

Jace had walked away from Clary's room as then Izzy asked to Clary. "You holding up okay?"

"I miss her… a lot." Clary replied to her as she walked to her bed and sat down. "And then there's Luke. He's just vanished."

Marley and Izzy came to sit on the bed as well as Marley told Clary. "It takes time, before it will be easier. Never easy, but easier, Clary. Believe me."

"Luke will be fine." Izzy told her. "And so will you. It just takes time."

"How's Alec doing?" Clary asked to them.

"I can tell he still feels horrible for what happened to your mom." Izzy replied to her.

"He is." Marley confirmed.

Clary shook her head. "He can't keep blaming himself."

"He's strong. He'll heal." Izzy told her, sternly.

"I see you've healed." Clary noticed as she looked at Izzy. "I've never stabbed a friend before, so I figure I at least owe you an apology, or…"

"There's no need." Izzy explained it to her. "You destroyed that demon. And besides, I'm all healed up now. Aldertree cleared me for mission."

Clary looked at them. "Are the Iron Sisters anything like the Silent Brothers?"

"No." Marley shook her head.

"For starters, the Sisters' mouths aren't sewn shut." Izzy replied to her. "They're badass warriors who create all of our weapons."

"Wow." Clary looked surprised. "I see why you wanted to be one."

"If you're lucky enough to be accepted into the sisterhood, you're marked by sacred runes. It's what allows the Iron Sisters to shape pure adamas." Izzy took a pin out of her hair. She bounced it off of her shoulder and the pin end is suddenly a small blade. "The Sisters call upon the power of the angels to imbue our blades with their energy." She changed the blade into a pin again and puts it back in her hair. Then Clary stood up and walked to a picture of herself and her mom. She looked at it.

Marley looked at her friend. "I don't like to leave you here, because Izzy is leaving as well. I need to go to my fathers, cause my mother is here and I don't like it at all." They nodded to her.

"We understand, Marley." Clary said in a whisper.

"I hate to leave you." Izzy comment.

"Then I guess I have to come with you." Clary stated.

"Clary, you just lost…" Izzy was interrupted by Clary.

"My mom." Clary sighed. "I know. But I… I can't sit here and mope. I need to do something, anything to stop Valentine. He's the reason my mother is dead."

"We know and we understand." Marley nodded to her.

* * *

Sometime later, Marley was making ready to go to her father, Magnus as then her mother came to her. Marley had no time for her mother, but she came anyway, looking angry. "Do you really think, you could keep you secret? I don't think so." Her mother told her. "You see, soon everyone will know you secret and then, you will banded from here."

Marley held her hand up. "Really?" she shook her head. "You can try, but don't think for a second that they will believe you."

"We will see, my darling." Her mother hissed at her.

"I don't have time for this." Marley sighed as then she leaves her room, leaving her mother there.

Her mother called after her. "We will see."

* * *

When Marley arrived by her father, she saw that he was busy checking everything what he still had, Magnus didn't even noticed that his daughter was with him as he muttered. "Good on jam." He picked up an almost empty bottle. "Hmm. Restock werewolf."

Just then without knocking, Alec entered the apartment as he called. "Magnus. I got your fire message. What's the emergency?" then he looked at the bottle in Magnus' hand. "Are those…"

"Fangs? Yes. Very potent. Good for digestion." Magnus gestured to Alec with the bottle, who declined the fangs. Then they noticed that Marley was there as well. "Hello, munchkin."

"Hey, dad." She greeted. "Hey Alec." She looked confused at her father. "Why is Alec here?"

He didn't reply on her as then he looked at Alec. "I'm sorry about the emergency call, but it was the only way to get your attention."

"Well, since you're okay, I should probably get back." Alec muttered as then Marley had a small smile on her face, yes her father was sometimes extreme, but it was necessary sometimes.

"I'm not okay… because you're not okay and look at my daughter, she also not okay." Magnus explained. "Alexander… you've been to hell and back. And you haven't stopped for a second, taken a moment for yourself and maybe for my daughter too."

"Magnus, we're in the middle of a war." Alec argued to him, glancing at Marley.

"There will always be a war." Magnus looked at them, he was being serious. "A mission. A… a problem to solve. Look, I speak from experience. If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all."

"What do you have in mind?" Alec sighed.

Magnus smiled at them as Marley already thought what will happen.

* * *

At Hunter's moon, Marley thought it right, drinks were involved. Magnus handed Alec a beer and Marley had wine as he had a cocktail himself. "Thank you." Alec and Marley said almost on the same time.

Magnus smiled at the young lovers. "You're very welcome. I'm not much of a beer drinker, but my bartender friend swears by this IPA."

"Oh, well, I'm not much of a drinker, period, but I'll take your word for it." Alec comment.

"Me either." Marley looked at father.

"Cheers." Magnus cheered. Then they clinked their glasses and took a sip. Alec pulled a questionable face. "You hate it."

"No, it's, um… It's great." Alec comment questionable.

Then Magnus looked at them. "I will leave you two be." Then he walked over the bartender.

Just then Marley saw a pool table. They walked over there and sometime later they played pool as then Alec scores sometimes. "You see that? It's just like archery. It's all about the aim, Marley."

"Who knew there were so many similarities." Marley comment as she grinned at Alec.

Alec shoot another ball and misses the hole. "Can't win 'em all." While Alec took a sip of his beer, he heard Marley scoring time after time. "Wait, did yo udo your… thing?"

"Haven't you heard the saying?" Marley quoted her father. "If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall… then it's probably you." Marley scored another time. "Okay?"

"Okay." Alec nodded. "Yeah. Let's play."

* * *

Marley throws a coin into the jukebox and an upbeat song starts playing. "I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit."

"I grew up with Jace." Alec comment. "Didn't have much of a choice."

"Some people can't be around that energy." Marley comment, she never knew if he had exes or not. "I, in turn, find it invigorating, as I'm sure your exes did as well."

"Lydia never complained." Alec comment.

Then they walked to the bar, where Magnus sat, but he far away to hear them. "I thought you knew Lydia for a millisecond before your arranged marriage." Alec shrugged and looked away. "Wait. Lydia… Is she your only ex?"

"I just haven't had, uh… you know, time for a real relationship. You know…" He took a sip from a cocktail. Which he had called for himself. "This is… this is good."

"Alec… just so I'm clear, have you ever been in a relationship?" Marley asked to him. Alec was quiet as then she sighed.

* * *

Alec and Marley sat both at the bar as she had a wine and he had a cocktail. "You're weirded out." Alec comment.

"Mmm." Marley looked confused. "Who says I'm weirded out?"

"You wanna know why I haven't been in a relationship?" Alec explained. "Because of this. 'Cause… I didn't wanna feel like there was something wrong with me, because I grew up in the Institute, because… I always knew I couldn't have what I wanted… until you came along."

"Nothing's wrong with you." Marley comment to him. "Far from it. But you're so… innocent."

"In some ways, but…" Alec told her seriously. "I don't want you to treat me any different."

"But you are different." Marley told him. "And it's a good thing."

"What about you?" Alec looked at her. "I mean, you must have had plenty of exes."

"What do you mean?" Marley looked confused.

"You know what I mean." Alec replied to her.

"Alec, look, since a short time I knew that I'm immortal." Marley looked at him. "It's just…" she trailed off.

"How many?" Alec asked curious.

"How many?" Marley asked confused.

"It's not a trick question." Alec replied to her. "You can round down if you want."

"Okay. If you wanna know, I'll tell you." Marley understood him now. "One."

"One. That… that's…" Marley stayed quiet. "One… hundred? One thousand?!"

"It was all in the past." Marley laughed it off, she knew that it was one boyfriend she had, before all that had happened. "Ancient history. But right now I'm here. With you."

"Yeah, me and… 100,000 other memories." Alec muttered, loud enough that Marley hear it.

"Look… I am who I am." Marley looked at him. "And you are who you are. And all the magic in the world can't change that. So, let's just try to make the best of it."

"Sure." Alec nodded to her.

* * *

Later, that night, they went back to Magnus apartment. Magnus went to the kitchen and let them talk.

"Nothing beats a late night stroll through the city." Marley comment to him.

"Yeah." Alec comment. "Gives you time to think."

"You must have thought a lot." Marley told him as she laid her jacket over a chair. "You barely said a word the whole way home."

"Marley…" Alec stuttered a little. "Do you think… maybe we're too…"

"Different?" Marley finished.

Alec nodded. "Yeah."

"We're from totally different worlds." Marley comment, revering form that she was first a mundane and then a shadowhunter/warlock.

"Different centuries." Alec told her as she gave him a look. "Look, I… I should go." Then he walked away, then stopped and turned around. "Look, I don't care how many people you've been with." He walked back to Marley.

"I don't care how many people you haven't been with." Marley comment to him.

Just then, Alec stepped forward and they kissed. "I hear that relationships, they, um… take effort."

"I'm all for effort." Marley comment.

Then the front door opened and closed and it's Jace, he was carrying an overnight bag. "Sorry for killing the mood. You got a spare room?"

Just then, Magnus came into the room and looked at Jace. He sighed and spoke up. "Yes." As then the others looked at Magnus as if he had super hearing.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you like this chapter and please favorite, follow and review. Mean reviews will be deleted! I only want advice reviews, so I can use them to improve myself.

Until next time, bye.

P.S: I have noticed the mistake i made and fixed it ;)


End file.
